


Stickers 2

by Womble1



Category: Thunderbirds
Genre: Brothers, Gen, Pranks, Stickers, Thunderbird 2 - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-18 03:48:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28860549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Womble1/pseuds/Womble1
Summary: follows on from Stickers ( I know, inventively named), how much trouble can you get in to with stickers?
Kudos: 9





	Stickers 2

A few weeks had passed since the “gold star situation”, which had resulted in Gordon being forced to follow Alan around with a hand held vacuum for much of the morning. Virgil was shuffling a few boxes about in the hangar ready for the next supply run. Honestly why did they have 3 totes of peanut butter down here, and since when did tinned prunes need to be bought in bulk and stored by engine oil? It was then that he came across the leftovers from what had obviously been bulk order on Gordons part ahead of his gold star adventure. There was a large box crammed full of stickers, not just the gold stars, although some of these remained. There were hearts, stars, little robots, smiley faces, flowers, fish, rockets and emojis, and that was only what was tumbling out of the top. Clearly Gordon had not planned to do things by halves. The question now was what to do with this potential ticking time bomb, because it was only a matter of time before Gordon rediscovered them and chose a new victim. 

Virgil had a stash of “kiddy distractions” on Two. His brothers mocked him saying that he was just trying to justify the storage capacity of the flying bathtub by filling it with random crap. Virgil resented these remarks, it paid to be prepared, and he didn't see them complaining when he just happened to have a spare hoodie in one storage compartment and sunscreen in another. You just never knew what you might need, and yes that included bungee cords and zipties. It didn't help that every time his uniform got a redesign Virgil had managed to convince Brains to add in a few extra pockets each time. At this rate he was going to look like a walking pack horse. But honestly having a few tools to hand had really come in handy and it wasn’t like he was worried about being streamlined for a jetpack. (We don’t talk about the jetpacks he burnt out during testing, Scots smug eyebrow raise was enough, and the memory still made Virgil blush. It wasn't helped by Gordons comments about flying brick shithouses, “mind your language Gordon”)

Anyway, internal monologue aside, some of these stickers would make the perfect addition to his distraught child arsenal. Currently in the box were a few small stuffed toys (liberated from Alan the last time they had made him find his bedroom floor), a colouring book and pencils (yes there was a large number of suspiciously neatly coloured pages, and no it wasn't Virgil, shut up - you can't prove it!), a couple of toy cars, which looked like they had been a free toy with something and a picture book that definitely had been chewed at some point. 

Virgil figured that a couple of sheets of stickers could probably be stuffed in each of his brothers ‘birds since they were nice and small. He envisaged them handing them out to brave kiddies, just like going to the doctors or dentist. What he didn’t factor into this equation was his brothers. Who took one look at the sparkly sheets of temptation and saw them as a declaration of war. Mischief was sparked and stealth skills learnt from Kayos training sessions were deployed for underhand uses. Stickers started turning up EVERYWHERE. Initially innocent enough, one on the inside of a storage compartment, one on a uniform cuff. They could be brushed off as coincidence, but once he started to find them on his tools and the inside of his boots, he started to feel that he might be being actively targeted. The rocket sticker in his sock that made him walk funny for an entire mission. The smiley face on the inside of his sunglasses that had to be picked off with blunt nails. The impressive cluster of flowers on the grab handles at the end of the rails leading Thunderbird 2, which suggested that more than one run had been required and instantly spoke of some competitive brothers using his chute to race - again. 

Virgil was starting to look like he had lost a fight in a preschool. It was only Lady Penelope stifling a giggle and Grandma's gentil hints at perceived levels of professionalism that seemed to stem the tide of stickers. That, and someone got a bit carried away and put one on Thunderbird shadow. 

The remaining stickers were promptly rounded up, boxed neatly and deposited at the nearest children's hospital. Virgil was still finding stickers, some in rather alarming places which made him think that Kayo had not been such an innocent, uninvolved victim in the sticker war. He gathered some more colouring books for his stash, they were safe, you couldn't go wrong with colouring books……


End file.
